


lucky

by orphan_account



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: And titles, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, F/M, I suck at tags, but the end is happy, i think, this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh my god,” She whispered, her hands grazing over Farkle’s face with gentle touch. He was staring at her, finally, but his eyes were hollow and dark. The wonderful blue eyes now a cold grey instead. </p><p>“It's nothing,” He mumbled, wiping at the blood on his lip. “Just a scratch.” His hair was wet and stuck against his forehead, scruffing up when he ran his hands through it.</p><p>or, something happened to farkle, and riley wants to know who did it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lucky

**Author's Note:**

> prompt for rff: "its just a scratch + "dont you dare walk away from me."

 

Riley noticed something was wrong with Farkle the day he didn't come to her house from school. It had been raining due to a storm fixing to pass overhead, and Farkle was _always_ with her before a storm. It wasn't much of a tradition as much as it was just normal, Riley was terrified of storms and Farkle knew that. He stayed with her because he was the only one who could calm her nerves. It surprised her all those years back, but now it was ordinary.

 

What _isn’t_ ordinary is how Farkle went back to his house today, leaving Riley alone with her dad.

 

“Farkle not coming today? I thought there was a storm.” He asked, starting up the car as Riley flopped down in the passenger seat, wet hair from the humidity sticking to her face.

 

“Yeah. There is one. I'm sure something just came up. I’ll text him before it begins.” Riley responded, flashing her dad a quick smile when he looked at her.

 

As they drove back Riley sent Farkle a quick message, asking him if he was going to come over.

 

 **Farkle:** I’ll be over there before the storm begins. Promise.

 

Riley squinted at the text and sent back a quick okay, locking her phone and setting it on her thigh. She looked out her window in deep thought, trying to think of what could have come up for Farkle to pass up a chance to get home dryly.

 

 _He must’ve walked home,_ Riley thought, pursing her lips. _But why in the rain?_

 

“We’re home Riley.” Cory said, opening his door and getting out, waiting for Riley to get out. Once he did he locked the door and led them inside. When he opened the front door, Riley quickly shrugged off her wet coat and hung it up, kissing her mom a hello on the cheek and ruffling Auggie’s hair as he ate a grilled cheese.

 

“Hey, Riley,” Auggie called as she ushered to her room. Riley paused and turned on her heel, responding.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Farkle’s on the bay window by the way. He’s all wet and icky though.” Riley’s eyes widened and she caught a gaze with her mom, both having questioning looks in their eyes.

 

_Why in the world did he climb up the fire escape?_

 

“Why the hell did you climb up the fire escape?!” Riley exclaimed as she entered the room, throwing open the door and putting her hands on her hips. “You could've slipped and broken something! Or wor- what the fuck happened to your face?” Riley’s shout lowered into a whisper as she finally let herself look at Farkle. The skin under his eye was bruised and his lip was cut, a long cut went from his temple to his jaw and his knuckles were scraped.

 

“Farkle?” Riley whispered, hands starting to shake. “Farkle.. who did this to you?”

 

He was quiet and his head was tilted down. Blood was trailing down his neck from the cut that was alongside his face and Riley gasped, running to the bathroom to get a first aid kit and a wet towel and running back.

 

She walked over to where he was sitting on her bed, steps hesitant. She lowered her height to her knees and ducked her head, trying to catch his eyes.

 

“Farkle? What happened?” Riley asked again, putting a finger underneath his chin and tilting his head up so she could see him. Riley made a sound at the back of her throat as she did, now finally seeing how bad his injuries were.

 

The cut on the side of his face was deep, and there were several smaller ones across his forehead and cheeks. The bruise underneath his left eye made the flesh an ugly purple-red color, and the cut on his lip made it look like it was busted. Riley still wasn't completely sure it wasn't.

 

“Oh my god,” She whispered, her hands grazing over Farkle’s face with gentle touch. He was staring at her, finally, but his eyes were hollow and dark. The wonderful blue eyes now a cold grey instead.

 

“It's nothing,” He mumbled, wiping at the blood on his lip. “Just a scratch.” His hair was wet and stuck against his forehead, scruffing up when he ran his hands through it.

 

Riley gaped, astonished. “Just a _scratch_ Farkle? I'm pretty sure you're going to need stitches! And your lip is most likely busted! How did this happen, Farkle? Who. Did. It.”

 

“No one, Riley,” Farkle shrugged. “I just.. I fell earlier.”

 

“You fell.” Riley crossed her arms and her lips formed into a thin line. “Yeah, like I'm gonna believe that.”

 

“Yeah, you are.” Farkle huffed and sat up, walking to the bay window with a wince. Riley stood still, anger filling her veins as he unlocks the window and starts to crawl out.

 

“Don't you dare walk away from me, Farkle. We aren't done here!” Riley seethed, grabbing his shoulder. His white t-shirt was stuck against his body, almost translucent against his skin. Dark purple coloring caught Riley’s eye, and her stomach filled with dread when he flinched away and she stared at his form.

 

“What.. what happened to your shoulder, Farkle?” Riley whispered, sitting him down in the bay window and watching him intensely. When Farkle stayed quiet, Riley pursed her lips.

 

“Fine. Take your shirt off.” Farkle snapped his head up and gawked, shaking his head no.

 

“What? No.” He protested.

 

“Take. It. Off. Farkle.” Riley demanded and grabbed the hem of his shirt.

 

“Ah, Riley stop!”

 

“No! I need to see what happened to your shoulder!” Riley argued, flopping herself in Farkle's lap and forcing him to lay back. She slid up to where her knees could hold down his arms, and she pulled his shirt over his head despite his protests.

 

What Riley saw what was staining his skin, she froze. There were yellow bruises fading around his chest and around to his back, some new purple ones on his abdomen and shoulder.. His skin looked like it had been splattered with paint, patches of pale skin barely showing through the bruises.

 

“Riley…” Farkle trailed off. Riley felt tears build behind her eyes, stinging slightly. As she kept her eyes on his body, she slowly crawled backwards and sat beside him.

 

“Shut up.” She whispered. Riley faintly heard thunder rumble in the background and the light sound of tapping raindrops fall against her window. She reached out a trembling hand and gently traced the bruises.

 

_The one on his abdomen. This one seems old, almost completely healed._

 

_The one trailing around his ribs. This one is recent, still purple._

 

_The one on his chest. It's red and purple._

 

_His right arm._

 

_Left arm._

 

_Cheek._

 

_Jaw._

 

_Eye._

 

“Someone hurt you.” Riley stated. “Someone _hurt you._ ” She could feel her blood boiling, and she locked eyes with Farkle. He was wary and tired, also a bit sad.

 

It angered her.

 

“Why aren't you reacting to this?!” She yelled, standing up. “Someone beat you Farkle! This isn't like how it was in the seventh grade when the bully was verbal. He touched you, he marked you! Why didn't you tell me.” Riley was sobbing now, begging with her eyes. Farkle was crying now, and he put his head in his hands.

 

“Why.. why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell Maya?! Lucas? Zay? Izzy?! Hell, my _dad_? We’re your friends Farkle! And, I even thought we were more than that! What kind of friends are we if we don't know that our best friend is getting abused?!” She was roaring, almost as loud as the thunder. Riley didn't notice her parents standing in the doorway, only until Farkle slid a panicked gaze towards them. They were looking at Riley and Farkle with shock, more so Farkle.

 

“Oh my god..” Topanga whispered. Farkle shook his head and tried to tug his shirt from Riley.

 

“No!” Riley protested.

 

“Come on, Riles…” Farkle pleaded.

 

“This isn't small! Okay?! Do you know what this is doing to me Farkle?! Everything, _everything_ adds up now. Why you've been late.. why you haven't been in PE.. why you've been wincing..” Riley shook her head, tugging at her hair. Farkle was standing now, looking at her helplessly.

 

“Riley,” Cory reached out for her, but she snapped herself away and held her finger out in a no.

 

“No! Don't touch me,” Riley demanded. Riley started to walk backwards, avoiding her father's hand and Farkle’s pleading gaze. She walked till her knees bumped against the back of her bed. Riley cupped her hand over her mouth and stifled her sobs.

 

She hadn't _noticed._

 

“I didn't notice.” She whispered, shaking her head. “Why didn't _I notice?_ ” Riley clenched her teeth.

 

“It's not your fault.” Farkle protested.

 

“I should've noticed! Okay?! I should've noticed that you have bruises all over your body! I should've noticed that you have cuts on your face and chest! You're more than my best friend, Farkle! You’re so much more and I look at you every single day! I should’ve fucking noticed.” She watched as her parents left quietly, Cory whispering a quick ‘we’ll talk later’ to Farkle and closing to door. Riley set her head in her hands and sobbed, her tears hot and her head pounding.

 

_Why didn't she notice that Farkle was getting bullied? Why didn't he tell her?_

 

She didn't look up when Farkle came over and say by her, the bed dipping as he did. The only sound was Riley’s sobs for a short minute, before Farkle spoke.

 

“It was Charlie.” He whispered. Riley stilled.

 

“What?”

 

“It was Charlie. He did it.”

 

“Charlie did this to you?” Riley asked, already knowing the answer. A burning burst of anger erupted in her stomach and she snapped her lips together.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because of you.” Farkle said simply.

 

“B-because of me?”

 

“Yeah. He was jealous.”

 

“He..he was _jealous._ He did this to you because he was _jealous?_ Are you kidding me?” Farkle shook his head. “I can't believe this.”

 

“Neither could I. It started when he saw us together after school.. at Topanga’s. When you left he stopped me, threatened me, and left. I thought it was empty.. but the next day he came up with a few of his friends while I was walking home and stopped me. They- uh they.. well you know what happened. And um, he heard I was coming to your house today. ”

 

“Topanga’s? That was..” Riley frowned. “Farkle that was a _month_ ago.”

 

He stayed silent

 

“A month. He’s been doing this to you for a whole month?”

 

Still no answer.

 

Riley hummed under her breath and clenched her fists, grabbing her cell phone from the pocket of her jeans and dialing Charlie’s number. She saw Farkle look up in interest as she did so, and she tapped her fingers against her thigh as it ring.

 

“Riley?” Charlie started. “Hey! I can't believe you're cal-”

 

“Don't you fucking start,” Riley seethed.

 

“I'm sorry?”

 

“You beat up my best friend. He has marks on his body and for what reason? Because you were _jealous?_ ”

 

Charlie chuckled. “Oh you mean Farkle? He’s a nobody, I mean, you did just now notice. I'm surprised the bitch kept his mouth shut.”

 

Riley almost growled. “I'll see you at school Charlie. Don't be surprised if Lucas is there waiting.”

 

“Wait, you didn't say anything about Lu-” Riley ended the call.

 

“Dammit,” Riley whispered, throwing her phone behind her on her bed and turning to Farkle.

 

“Farkle I'm so sorry. This is all my fault and if I hadn't let Charlie get so far you would've-”

 

“Riley, this,” he pointed to himself, “is not your fault. Charlie got mad and I let him take his anger out on me.”

 

“Yeah, but his anger was because of _me-_ ”

 

“That doesn't matter. He's not going to do it again, okay? I won't let him.” Farkle stated firmly. Riley still felt her lips tremble and her eyes itch, so she scooted closer to Farkle and wrapped her arms around his waist.

 

“You know I love you, right? You know one of the worst things that can happen to me is you getting hurt?” Riley asked.

 

“I know Riley. It goes both ways,” Riley felt him hesitate, “but I think.. uh.. for me it goes a little further than friendship.”

 

“A little?” Riley teased.

 

She could almost feel him roll his eyes. “Okay, a lot. What about.. what about you?”

 

Riley smiled and nuzzles her head against his neck. “I've loved you since the summer of sophomore year. So yeah, I'm pretty sure we feel the same.”

 

Farkle let out a relief breath and Riley pulled back. She purses her lips.

 

“So? What's gonna happen tomorrow?”

 

“Well, Lucas isn't beating Charlie up, that's for sure.”

 

“What? Farkle-”

 

“Riles,” Farkle cooed. “I'm fine. I'm not going to let someone beat someone up on my behalf. That'll make me just as bad as Charlie.”

 

“But it's not on your behalf.” Riley mumbled.

 

“But it is because of me. You can talk to him though, as can Lucas. But no touching.”

 

“Fine.” Riley agreed. Riley sighed and nuzzled against the soft skin of Farkle’s chest. His chin rested on top of her hair and she wrapped her arms around his thin waist, gently to avoid his bruises.

 

“I'm not going to break, Riley.” Farkle mentioned, rubbing his hand up and down her back,

 

“You never know. You might.” Riley said. She smiled as he laughed.

 

“Promise me you’ll be okay, Farkle? Be safe?” Riley whispered, tilting her head to look into the blue depths of his eyes. He stared at her for a moment and nodded.

 

“I promise.”

 

Riley smiled. “Good. Now, put on a shirt and come down for dinner. My parents must have a lot of questions.”

 

Riley shook her head at Farkle’s wince.

 

-

 

The next day, Riley dragged Lucas and Maya over to where Charlie was standing with his friends, glaring harshly as a smirk formed on his face.

 

“Aw, Farkle sent his girlfriend to defend him. I knew he was a..” Charlie trailed off once he saw Lucas step in, eyeing his clenched fists warily. His friends stepped in, getting ready to intertwine if needed.

 

“Come again?” Lucas questioned, tilting his head.

 

Maya smirked.

 

“Yeah, Charlie. What was it you called Farkle? A little.. bitch?” Maya pondered, putting her finger on her chin in mock thought. “A bit hypocritical for someone like you.”

 

Charlie glanced around, his eyes flickering throughout the three. His eyes widened as Zay and Izzy stepped in too, Farkle behind them. His bruises were dark, bags underneath his eyes, but he still stood tall, his eyes stormy.

 

“One thing that really ticks me off, Charlie, are bullies.” Isadora said, Zay nodding along with her.

 

“Yeah. I've had my fair share. Always had Lucas here stick up for me.. but Farkle isn't as selfish as I am.” Zay stated, patting Farkle on the shoulder.

 

“Farkle isn't as selfish as any of us,” Riley added, grabbing Farkle’s hand in hers. “He's kind, he's smart, he's gentle, and he's the best friend anyone could ask for.” Charlie glared at her. Riley looked to Farkle. “I love him. And now you know why. He asked us not to do anything to you. Farkle didn't want to become you in the worst way. But let me tell you this, Charlie,” Riley stepped up to him and narrowed her eyes. “If you mess with any of my friends because of such a petty thing like jealousy, you won't be getting the same treatment as you are here.”

 

Charlie smirked. “Oh, and what are you going to do Riley? All you are is a little girl. A little girl who doesn't keep her mouth shut.”

 

Farkle growled beside her. “Listen man, you can mess with me all you want but don't you dare mess with her. Just be glad that I'm a good person-”

 

“I'm not.” Maya said, and slapped Charlie in the face. Riley’s mouth fell open in shock and she faintly heard Izzy cheer. She turned her head towards Farkle and saw the same expression on his face, and then burst out laughing at the look on Charlie’s face. It was priceless, tears in his eyes and an ugly angry expression morphing his features. He then turned around and ran.

 

“Good going!” Riley said, high-fiving her best friend. “I was about to do it too.”

 

Maya laughed. “I'm probably going to get detention. But after what he said to you and what he did to Farkle, I couldn't hold myself back.”

 

Farkle had a small smile on his face and an arm thrown around Riley’s shoulders, and Maya smirked.

 

“Finally got some sense knocked into you, Farkle?” She asked.

 

“You could say that.” He replied. Riley looked up to him and smiled, laying her head against his shoulder. She felt his lips press against her hair, and her face heat as the whole group cooed.

 

“Awe, you two are almost as cute as Zay and I.” Smackle chided, leaning into Zay.

 

“Um, I think we can all agree Rene and I are the cutest.” Maya stated.

 

“I'm single.” Lucas sighed.

 

“You’ll find someone, Huckleberry.” Maya assured.

 

“I got lucky.” Riley decided, staring as her friends tried to cheer up Lucas.

 

“We all got lucky.” Farkle said.

 

“Yeah, but I have you. So I'm the luckiest.” Riley pointed out.

 

“And I have you. So I guess we are equally lucky.”

 

“Yeah,” Riley smiled, leaning in to Farkle, “I guess we really are.”

 

_fin._

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> Come join me on tumblr! (@ffarkles)


End file.
